lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Strona główna
Archiwum dyskusji Przywitanie Pozwoliłem sobie przenieść do dyskusji powyższy tekst, gdyż nie prezentował się zbyt dobrze na stronie głównej --Lukasew 04:19, 15 Sep 2006 (PDT) Edycja Szablony Na tej stronie znajdują się szablony pomocne podczas edycji artykułu. Aby wykorzystać szablon wystarczy w treście artykułu wpisać np. . Aby nowy szablon pojawił sie w kategorii szablony wystaczy dodać na końcu szablonu tekst: Kategoria:Szablon --Lukasew 15:38, 18 Sep 2006 (PDT) Nazewnictwo - język Widzę, że zapanowała zupełna dowolność w nadawaniu artykułom. Według mnie, skoro jest to polska wersja Lostpedii, to wszystkie nazwy powinny być spolszczone i tak np: nazwy stacji, albo czarna skala, drzwi... one wszystkie powinny być według mnie po polsku napisane, a w tekście artykułu niech pojawi sie nazwa angielska. Swoja droga w wolnym czasie robię przekierowania na nazwy polskie, no ale to nie załatwia sprawy --Lukasew 14:32, 24 Sep 2006 (PDT) moim zdaniem najlepsza opcja sa przekierowania ,czasami naparawdę głupio jest tłumaczyć jakieś nazwy a tak "szukajka" będzie działała tak i tak --Elfik 23:40, 24 Sep 2006 (PDT) Ja zasugerowałbym angielskie nazwy z przetłumaczonymi obok w nawiasach na polski. Co o tym sądzicie?--Ylv Ja się zgadzam z Elfik'iem i według mnie to nawet dobrze, że działa --Lukasew 12:55, 13 Nov 2006 (PST) Proponuję ujednolicić format nazwy poszczególnych Stacji. Nie pisać w "Łabędziu, Lasce, Burzy" tylko w "Stacji Łabędź", "Stacji Laska", "Stacji Burza". * jestem jak najbardziej za. Poza tym można spokojnie takie rzeczy poprawiać. --Lukasew 09:45, 28 mar 2008 (PDT) Nie ma przebacz! Od dziś jeśli będę edytował artykuły, to przerabiam teksty, dotyczące odcinków i flashback'ów, na czas przeszły dokonany, a flashforward'y na czas dokonany przyszły! Wszystkich autorów przepraszam za powstałe niedogodności. :D --Strabert 14:49, 28 mar 2008 (PDT) Strona Główna Kolor ramek Jak ktoś ma propozycje koloru ramek na stronie głównej (news emisje ) proszę pisać . --Elfik 01:41, 9 Oct 2006 (PDT) * proponuję zrobic kolorystykę podobną do wersji francuskiej - jak dla mnie bardzo miła dla oka --Lukasew 01:47, 9 Oct 2006 (PDT) *Mi osobiście nie podoba się kolorystyka na stronie francuskiej przy pierwszym wejściu myślałem ze wszedłem na stronę jakiejś agenci towarzyskiej ;) no ale ja tu nie decyduje jeśli zostanie przegłosowane to tak przerobie . Jak bym zmienił tylko kolor wew ramek albo zostawił tak jak jest teraz .--Elfik 07:29, 9 Oct 2006 (PDT) Menu strona główna Czy jest potrzbne w menu na stronie głównej np PODCASTY albo WSZYSTKIE ARTY ? ja bym to wywalił --Elfik 14:35, 17 Jan 2007 (PST) Podcasty zostawiłbym ale wszystkie arty można wywalić ze strony głównej--Axxxan 14:55, 17 Jan 2007 (PST) * A ja Odwrotnie Podcasty bym wywalił, a wszystkie arty zostawił. W Podcastach jest tylko szkic artykułu. : http://forum.lostpedia.com/showthread.php?t=1651 Prosze głosować :) -- 02:29, 18 Jan 2007 (PST) * a może by tak zrobić 4 kolumny i dodać np NAWIĄZANIA KULTURALNE i jeszcze coś by się znalazło ? --Elfik 04:10, 31 sty 2007 (PST) * cztery kolumny odnośników moga się nie zmieścić. Według mnie lepiej jest dodac kolejny wiersz --Lukasew 05:39, 31 sty 2007 (PST) * no w sumie nie pomyślałem ze nie każdy używa rozdziałki 1280na1024 bo wtedy idealnie by było a na 1024 na 768 juz tak super nie wygląda ...--Elfik 05:44, 31 sty 2007 (PST) szerokość ramki może by zrobić tak jak tutaj sobie testowałem ? http://pl.lostpedia.com/wiki/Test więcej było by miejsca na newsy a ta ramka po prawej wcale nie musi byc duża :)--Elfik 01:59, 10 lut 2007 (PST) *ok * zmieniłem na 70% i zmieniłem tez czcionkę na mniejszą taka jest na ang wersji i portugalskiej :) troche może mała ale za to sie więcej zmieści bo tak 1-2 newsy i koniec :) zobaczymy --Elfik 15:42, 11 lut 2007 (PST) Grafiki Wydaje mi się, iż powinien powstać jakiś portal grafik, gdzie wszystkie dostępne grafiki będą wrzucane, aby nie powtarzały się, nie łamały niczyich praw autorskich. Dobrze by było, gdyby ktoś tego pilnował. Niestety nowi użytkownicy wrzucają nowe grafiki, o podobnych nazwach, niekiedy takie same i robi się w tym wszystkim bałagan. Lepszym rozwiązaniem jest umieszczanie szablonu "Potrzeba zdjęć", stworzonego przez pana ZŁB. --Klima 02:39, 6 cze 2007 (PDT) *Istnieje cos takiego, ale pewno i tak nikt z tego nie korzysta --Lukasew 04:09, 6 cze 2007 (PDT) ** Gdyby były opisy tych zdjęć. Lecz nie wszyscy je dodają. --Klima 04:52, 6 cze 2007 (PDT) ***no i o tym myslałem - Elfik, jak usuniesz ten baner o newsmenach to trzeba wielkimi literami w tym miejscu napisać, że do każdej dodawanej grafiki trzeba dać opis inaczej będą kasowane - i już, a teraz możnaby zmotywować kogoś, aby dodawał opisy do istniejących zdjęć :( --Lukasew 05:03, 6 cze 2007 (PDT) ****przydało by się też jakieś info co miałby opis zawierac. :) --Bunis 12:13, 6 cze 2007 (PDT) *****co lub kto znajduje się na obrazie, i z jakiego odcinka pochodzi. ****** Chodzi o dodanie kategorii?--Zenek Łod Benka 04:37, 8 cze 2007 (PDT) *Ja bym się chętnie zajęła opisami odcinków i galerią do nich. te ostatnie, a w zasadzie większośc z 3 serii jest jakoś poskładana, ale sezon 1 i 2 pozostawiają dużo do życzenia. Jak sądzicie jak byłoby lepiej bo nie mogę się zdecydowac. Uzupełniac galerie odcinków tak jak to jest zrobione do ostatnich, czy lepiej byłoby tak jak to jest w ang lostpedii. Zdjęcia do tego co się aktualnie opowiada? Czekam na wasze zdanie. Ja się bardziej skłaniam do tej wersji jaką prezentuje ang lostpedia. --Bunis 09:14, 10 cze 2007 (PDT) ** bardziej podoba mi się to z en, ale można też dodatkowo utworzyć galerię z innymi ciekawymi obrazkami --Lukasew 14:37, 10 cze 2007 (PDT) Plan działania Moim zdaniem powinniśmy rozpisać plan działania, żeby rozwój polskiej wersji był jeszcze szybszy i płynniejszy. Bo tak jak na razie widzę, to są chęci, ale jakoś robota się nie klei. Co o tym sądzicie. --Klima 08:29, 8 cze 2007 (PDT) : Za bardzo martwimy się tworzeniem nowych artykułów, podczas gdy wiele artykułów ogranicza sie do szablonu, lub jednego, dwóch zdań opisu, wyjaśnienia. --Klima 08:42, 8 cze 2007 (PDT) * Jakaś konkretna propozycja ? w sumie nie wiem czy tak to ma sens :). Trzeba być wdzięcznym za każdą edycje a plan np zrobienia najpierw wszystkich z retrospekcji może ludzi tylko zniechęcić !. Ogólna sytuacja polskiej lostpedi jest według mnie bardzo dobra i myślę ze przez te 9 miechów przerwy zdoła się pouzupełniać wszystkie artykuły które tego wymagają . Ostatnio rozmawialiśmy z lukasewm jak by jeszcze wypromować lostpedi i postanowiliśmy się złożyć na pozycjonowanie lostpedi na google (jak by ktoś chciał sie dołożyć to pisać ;) ). Powinno to jeszcze zmiękczyć oglądalność (choć jest rewelacyjna !) a co za tym idzie liczbę edycji!. Owocnej pracy ... --Elfik 08:53, 8 cze 2007 (PDT) : Nie chce nikogo zniechęcać, broń Boże! Myślałem bardziej o wyznaczeniu jakichś priorytetów. Artykułów, które są ważne i potrzebne natychmiastowo, nie chcąc nikomu ubliżać, tworzenie nowych artykułów (typu: aktor, aktorka, gdy postacie które grają nie mają żadnego opisu), jest nie na miejscu. --Klima 10:10, 8 cze 2007 (PDT) *Dobrze by było gdyby każdy większy ar miał swojego opiekuna np. Jorgus-Broń, Axaan czy jak mu tam-Książki, Muzyka ja - Portal:Miejsca. Jestem otwarty na propozycje tym bardziej, że właśnie kończę gimn. i będzie czasu w wakacje. * Dobrze mówisz z tymi opiekunami. --Klima 10:50, 8 cze 2007 (PDT) : Chętnie mógłbym wziąć na siebie Tajemnice. --Klima 10:55, 8 cze 2007 (PDT) :: a nie lepiej ten szablon opiekuna dać na sam dół? teraz jak otwieram portal, to widzę głównie to, a nie resztę... --Lukasew 03:23, 9 cze 2007 (PDT) ::: Już poprawiam. --Klima 03:27, 9 cze 2007 (PDT) :::: według mnie lepiej :) - mozna jeszcze spróbować dodać napis "Opiekun portalu: Klima" w ten sam sposóbj jak ZŁB dodaje gwiadzki do wyróżnionych artykułów - ale nie wiem, czy to się da --Lukasew 05:11, 9 cze 2007 (PDT) * ? --Zenek Łod Benka 05:34, 9 cze 2007 (PDT) Artykuły posiadające wiele Infoboxów Osobiście uważam, że artykuł, który jest zawarty w jakims infoboxie, powinien takowy miec pod spodem. Pewnie, że tam tego za wiele jest (zwłaszcza tutaj w DharmaBus), ale to może należałoby sie zastanowic na przeredagowaniem szablonu Obiekty, a nie usuwac infobox. Takie jest moje zdanie. --Bunis 02:31, 12 cze 2007 (PDT) : Zdaje sobie sprawę, że niektóre infoboxy są ważne ale po co być ich tyle, skoro np. Infobox Przedmiot ma niewiele wspólnego z samochodem, gdyż istnieje osobny infobox dla pojazdów. Myślę, że nie ma sensu umieszczać tylu infoboxów. --Klima 07:04, 12 cze 2007 (PDT) *Ja sie z toba zgadzam. Tylko chodzi mi o konsekwencje. Jesli nie ma sensu i dla mnie tez busik nie jest obiektem tylko pojazdem, to nalezaloby go usunac rowniez z infoboxu Obiekty. --Bunis 07:44, 12 cze 2007 (PDT) *Gwoli ścisłości jest to Szablon Nawigacji. Infobox to jest takie cuś: mp. Tytuł, zdjęcie, Należy, znalezione.Co do DharmaBusa po prostu się nazbierało. A właśnie może lepiej przenieść nazwę do Van Dharmy? --Zenek Łod Benka 11:39, 12 cze 2007 (PDT) : Nazwa artykułu jest w porządku, przynajmniej mi pasuje. Lepiej zmieniać nazwy takich, które nie są jeszcze spolszczone. --Klima 11:52, 12 cze 2007 (PDT) Portal współpracy Proszę o dodanie linku do portalu współpracy w głównym menu po lewej stronie. --Klima 12:13, 30 cze 2007 (PDT) *wstaw tutaj, żebym dokładnie iwedział gdzie to ma być --Lukasew 13:15, 30 cze 2007 (PDT) * w nawigacji po lewej stronie, tam gdzie są ostatnie zmiany, pomoc, forum itp. żeby każdy to widział i miał do tego dostęp. --Klima 13:29, 30 cze 2007 (PDT) **nie da rady - tylko admin może to zrobić --Lukasew 14:38, 30 cze 2007 (PDT) *** trzeba się do niego zgłosić, ale zapewne go nie ma --Klima 04:19, 1 lip 2007 (PDT) **** Co do admina możesz spróbować. Jeśli odpowie byłoby dobrze. --Zenek Łod Benka 02:09, 6 lip 2007 (PDT) EN Lostpedia zmieniła wizerunek *Zobaczcie sami jak teraz wygląda ich strona główna. --Zenek Łod Benka 02:10, 6 lip 2007 (PDT) Nowy lay SG Proszę o ocenę nowej strony głównej ! Wywaliłem dział forum któy kompletnie nie spełniał swojej funkcji a miejsce zajmował oraz współprace którą trzeba przedyskutować !. Moim zdaniem nie opłaca się tworzenie nowej ramki dla jednego baneru . Dodałem za to ramkę z ankietą.Ta aktualna oczywiście pół żartem pół serio ale z czasem będę je wymieniał na inne ! Pozdrawiam i czekam na opinię ! --Elfik 05:00, 7 lip 2007 (PDT) *Mi się podoba ale brakuje takiej małej tabelki: "Do zrobienia" --Zenek Łod Benka 07:37, 7 lip 2007 (PDT) Szablon spoiler Uważam że nie ma sensu wstawiać do większości artykułów szablonu SPOILER. Dlaczego? Po pierwsze, psuje ogólny wygląd hasła, a po drugie - przecież to jest encyklopedia LOST, jak można tutaj przychodzić żeby nie czytać tych haseł?! Pomyślmy logicznie: może by dodawać ten szablon tylko do tych haseł, które traktują o rzeczach, jakich jeszcze nie było w odcinkach na AXN. Czyli np. całe hasło Ben nie byłoby oznaczone szablonem, a jedynie te kilka akapitów streszczających kilka ostatnich odcinków 3 serii, których jeszcze AXN nie wyemitował. Co wy na to? Giuseppe 01:07, 11 lip 2007 (PDT) * Ja też tak uważam ale mnie przegłosowali!. Osobiście bym całkowicie wywalił ten szablon i zostawił tylko na stronie głównej informacje. --Elfik 01:36, 11 lip 2007 (PDT) **Bo to totalna głupota. Sorry ale przychodzi sobie ktoś kto nie oglądał 3 sezonu na Lostpedię, przegląda artykuły i potem robi aferę jaki to on biedny i poszkodowany bo jeszcze nie widział na TVP... I żeby nie było zaraz, że jest dyskryminacja tych co nie mają AXN albo szybkiego neta - jak ktoś chce, to może się poruszać po Lostpedii bez natrafiania na duże spoilery (np. kategoriami, a w samych artach - patrząc na nazwy akapitów). Zresztą w postaciach będziemy teraz dzielić ich opis (na wyspie) na sezon 1, 2, 3 więc nikt się nie pogubi. No ale dobra, przegłosowane, skoro wszyscy chcą zostać przy tym idiotycznym pomyśle to okej, proponuję tylko jedną zmianę: szablon zrobić tak, by jego treść brzmiała: Uwaga! W dalszej części artykułu znajdują się informacje z 3 sezonu LOST. I tyle. Nie na samym początku, a wpleść w tekst. Bo to naprawdę wygląda brzydko. I trzeba ustalić jedno - czy mamy to dawać do wszystkich rzeczy związanych z sezonem 3, czy tylko do tych odcinków, które nie zostały wyemitowane na AXN? Ja jestem za drugim rozwiązaniem jeśli już. Giuseppe 05:24, 11 lip 2007 (PDT) Błąd Witam! Na stronie głównej w ramce "Zagubieni w tym tygodniu" jest błąd ortograficzny. Jest napisane "Sezon czwarty - 8 luty 2008", a powinno być "Sezon czwarty - 8 lut'ego' 2008". Pozdrawiam --Flack 10:18, 18 wrz 2007 (PDT) Witam! Większość zawartych w Lostpedii artykułów posiada błędy gramatyczne i ortograficzne. Najczęstsze niedociągnięcia autorów (nie umniejszając ich pracy i zaangażowania ) to szyk przestawny w zdaniu i brak jedności miejsca i czasu. -- Strabert * niestety (sam równiez popełniam błędy) wiekszość edytujących jest raczej młodego wieku, co nie powinno ich w żaden sposób usprawiedliwiać, ale na nasze nieszczęście tak to juz jest. Dlatego też, taka osoba jak Ty jest jak najbardziej potrzebna. Przy okazji wspomnę, że powstał Szablon:Spr. PS. na stronach dyskusji podpisuj się, klikając drugą od końca ikonę w pasku nad oknem edycji. --Lukasew 12:47, 20 mar 2008 (PDT) Dyskusja o informacjach na stronie głównej * Co do artykułu "lostpedyści do pracy" Proponuję aby stworzyć listę niestworzonych artykułów, brzmi głupio ale na pewno pomoże w tworzeniu nowych, gdyż nie zawsze wiadomo jaki artykuł należy stworzyć.Michał608 12:16, 21 wrz 2007 (PDT) ** zgadzam się z Tobą (proszę się podpisywać - przedostatni przycisk w pasku nad oknem edycji). Faktycznie mogą też być hasła, ale ogólnie miał (powstał w mojej głowie na razie) pomysł na portal rzeczy do zrobienia: np. uzupełnienie niektórych szablonów o pewne informacje itp. Problem zaczyna się, kiedy padnie pytanie, a jakie to nowe artykuły miałyby być. Jak się nikt nie zbuntuje, to powstanie Portal: Do zrobienia (może ogólnie Edycje, a co potem to się rozwinie) --Lukasew 06:47, 21 wrz 2007 (PDT) ** Fakt, jest to w 100% konieczne. Reczne wyszukiwanie artykulow ktore sa puste/niepelne jest niezwykle uciazliwe. Sam w ostatnich dniach kilka z nich uzupelnilem i zaraz zabieram sie za nastepne, ale znalezienie ich zajmuje duzo wiecej czasu niz gdyby powstala lista rzeczy do zrobienia. I z lista trudniej bedzie cos pominac. --Lead 08:41, 21 wrz 2007 (PDT) *** Jest Specjalna:Potrzebne_strony oraz Kategoria:Zalążek tak jak i np. szablon Szablon:PZ ogólnie w specjalnych często można natrafić na coś PL - Lostpedia:Do zrobienia . PS może przenieść część dyskusji do archiwum? --Zenek Łod Benka 15:17, 20 mar 2008 (PDT) **** ale chyba tylko te, które dotyczą kolorów i ustawień oraz zawartości strony głównej--Lukasew 16:33, 20 mar 2008 (PDT) Teorie Gdzie są strony z teoriami do poszczególnych artykułów? :sprecyzuj pytanie, teorie wpisywane są w treści artykułu, nie korzystamy z zakładek theories --Lukasew 13:38, 27 kwi 2008 (PDT) Terminy emisji Mam platformę n, serial jest dostępny po 4-5 dniach a nie po dwóch tygodniach. --Tołdi * w końcu ktoś sie odezwał w tym temacie. Nie mam n-ki, na stronie nie podają wprost, dlatego taki termin był podany. --Lukasew 15:38, 23 maj 2008 (PDT) Odnośniki do innych języków Dodać linijkę na końcu strony głównej: en:es:it:pt:ru:de:fr:ja:nl:zh:he: Doda po lewej odnośniki do pozostałych Lostpedii (tzw. interwiki). -- 12:41, 25 gru 2008 (UTC) Strona Główna Nie wiem, jak innym ale u mnie w FF Strona Główna wygląda fatalnie, teskty są wszystkie przemieszane, a ramki przenikają się wzajemnie. Zróbcie coś z tym, bo tego się nie da czytać! Doctor Who 07:57, 12 kwi 2009 (UTC) Język polski Chciałbym zasugerować pewną zmianę, której sam nie potrafię dokonać (nie znam się na edycji wiki): angielskie słowo "episode" to po polsku po prostu "odcinek", nie "epizod". Owszem - zdarza się, że z angielskiego przejmuje się jakieś słowa lub terminy, powinno się to robić w uzasadnionych przypadkach, na przykład gdy w języku polskim występuje terminologiczna dziura lub gdy polskie określenie jest zbyt wieloznacznie lub nieprecyzyjne. Słowo "episode" można przetłumaczyć na polski bez żadnego problemu, dlatego nie ma potrzeby wprowadzać takich nowości. Idąc za tropem, który wyznacza "epizod", można otrzeć się o śmieszność: postacie = charaktery, miejsca = lokacje, rozbitkowie = surviverzy, itd. Po pierwsze zubaża to język polski, a po drugie - co jeszcze ważniejsze - czasem prowadzi wręcz do problemów ze zrozumieniem. Poprawienie rankingu w wyszukiwarkach Hej, chciałam zwrócić uwagę na nazwę Strony głównej na tej wiki. Nazwa taka jak wszystkie, "Strona główna", wiele wyszukiwarkom nie mówi, także aby podnieść pozycję Waszej wiki w rankingach wyszukiwarek tj. Google, proponuję nazwę tą zmienić na bardziej związaną z tematyką tej wiki. Najprostszym przykładem może być po prostu: "Lost Wiki". Pozdrawiam : )